El día que nació un pequeño detective, el lado negro
by Crazy Little Scientist
Summary: Shiho es una científica que trabaja para la organización de los hombres de negro creando una droga mortal. Esta es una pequeña parte de la historia pero adaptada desde el punto de vista de la científica.
1. El día X

**El día X**

-Sherry, necesitamos una droga que no sea detectada por los test sanguíneos normales.

Shiho miró al hombre que la había interrumpido durante el desarrollo de su nueva droga. La mirada fría y sin sentimientos que este le devolvió hizo que el segundo escalofrío de esa mañana recorriera su cuerpo. El primero lo había tenido cuando el de pelo platino hasta las caderas atravesó la puerta de su laboratorio.

-Lo sé, ¿en que te crees que estoy trabajando? Y ahora largo, que sino no la acabaré nunca.

Se puso delante del rotavapor y lo encendió. El liquido contenido en el balón fue disminuyendo y poco a poco quedó un sólido blanquecino. Apagó el aparató y sacó el balón. A continuación, le añadió agua y lo metió en el ultrasonido. El horrible ruido molestó al visitante ingrato.

-Como odio ese ruido, si no está acabada ¿porqué hay aquí unas cápsulas con el nombre de la nueva droga?

-Son un prototipo, pero no puedo asegurar que funcionen -hablaba pausadamente y con calma añadió-. Te he dicho que te largaras.

-Lo sé.

Gin se quedó plantado en el sitio, mirando la joven que tenía delante de sus ojos, se parecía algo a su madre y eso le irritaba, no soportaba a aquella traidora ni a su marido. Ese estúpido Miyano… planear su muerte fue de gran agrado, aunque la de ella fue algo agridulce. Los sentimientos estaban prohibidos en aquella organización, no era una regla, pero lo tenías que aprender para sobrevivir. Aunque el deseo… ese deseo carnal y humano siempre permanecería dentro de él, eso sí, bien oculto tras aquella sonrisa de superioridad y esos ojos inexpresivos que poseía.

El sonido del baño de ultrasonidos se apagó, la científica que se había movido hacía el ordenador para ir apuntando los avances en la creación de la droga se dio media vuelta, chasqueó la lengua y se volvió a encarar al rubio.

-¿No se supone que tendrías que estar trabajando? ¿No hay ningún chantaje, asesinato o secuestro que requiera tu presencia?

Gin sacó un paquete de cigarros de su abrigo negro, se colocó uno en la boca y lo encendió mientras salía del laboratorio.

-No te preocupes rata de laboratorio. En seguida me marcharé.

Nada más salir por la puerta se dio media vuelta y se apoyó contra la pared de enfrente de esta. Le dio una larga calada al cigarro y cogió su teléfono móvil. Marcó un número y se puso a trabajar en el próximo chantaje. Era mucho más aburrido que un asesinato, pero tenía que hacerse para conseguir dinero para las investigaciones que se llevaban a cabo.

Sherry escuchó como el hombre de negro hablaba por teléfono. Se maldijo a si misma por no ser capaz de librarse de él. Odiaba tenerlo cerca, se sentía violada con su presencia. Añadió ácido clorhídrico concentrado en el balón que contenía el agua con la droga que estaba sintetizando y poco a poco, el líquido transparente se fue volviendo blanquecino debido a la aparición de un precipitado. Preparó el embudo Büchner, cortó el papel de filtro para que encajara con este y conectó de nuevo la bomba del vacío al Kitasato. Pronto tendría preparada una nueva tanda, a esta le había hecho una pequeña modificación para poder alargar su vida de uso. La primera tanda solo se podía usar durante una semana, una vez pasado este tiempo tenía unos efectos secundarios nada agradables para el que la tomaba. Los pobres ratoncitos se retorcían de dolor y gritaban durante días para luego recuperarse poco a poco. No sería nada útil para la organización. La segunda tanda parecía que había ido mejor, pero todavía quedaba mucho para mejorar. La tanda de antes de esta era la primera que se había atrevido a encapsular, la que había visto Gin. Con ella los ratones caían muertos al instante. Pero todavía hacía falta comprobar su estabilidad con el tiempo.

Obervó como en el papel de filtro iba apareciendo un sólido. De repente sintió un gran alivio. Ya no tenía escalofríos. Se giró y pudo comprobar que Gin había desaparecido, ahora solo se escuchaba el querido silencio interrumpido por el ruido de los aparatos del laboratorio. Soltó un suspiro involuntario y se centró de nuevo en su tarea. Poner en marcha la nueva remesa de APTX 4869. Dejó una parte para encapsularla y otra la puso a analizar con HPLC, CG y ensayos fisicoquímicos, más tarde haría las pruebas toxicológicas. Una vez que hubo acabado con la identificación y caracterización de la substancia, anotó los nuevos resultados en el ordenador y encapsuló el fármaco. Se dirigía a colocarlo justo encima de la anterior caja cuando se dio cuenta que esta ya no estaba. Sin duda aquél se la había llevado sin su permiso. Cuando le volviera a ver, le caería una buena. Todavía no habían sido correctamente testados, era posible que dejaran algún rastro significativo si se realizaba una autopsia.

Un nuevo escalofrío. Shiho se giró instintivamente hacía la puerta. Efectivamente, el hombre que hacía unas horas se había llevado las drogas sin su permiso había decidido volver.

Solo se oyeron gritos durante unos minutos alrededor del pequeño laboratorio. Nadie había escuchado a la hija del ángel del infierno chillar tanto. Sherry desde luego estaba enfadada. Al cabo de un rato pareció que los ánimos se calmaban y el silencio cayó de nuevo sobre el pequeño laboratorio. Las últimas palabras que se oyeron fueron: "Habrá que abrir una investigación interna para ver que ha pasado con el chicho de Tropical Land. Estad atentos a las noticias para ver que pasa cuando descubran su cadáver. Y esto me lo quedo yo hasta que se certifique su defunción. Ahora largo de aquí, que estoy trabajando."


	2. La gran incógnita

**La gran incógnita**

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente del parque de atracciones y Shiho no se lo podía creer, no había noticias del chico muerto. Ni una sola en todo el país. Sólo había alguna que otra mención al incidente de la montaña rusa y al detective que había ayudado a resolver el caso. Kudo Shinichi, un "simple" estudiante de preparatoria demasiado metomentodo que había acabado metiendo las narices donde no debía. Más concretamente en un caso de chantaje de la organización a la que ella pertenecía. Sabía que el protocolo lo declaraba como desaparecido hasta que apareciera su cadáver muerto o se demostrara que no estaba vivo. Había arrancado la droga de las manos de Gin y lo había echado a gritos de su laboratorio al enterarse de lo sucedido. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo. Hacía tres días del incidente y su investigación no se podía detener.

Shiho miró de nuevo la pantalla de su ordenador, dónde se encontraba el veneno que estaba desarrollando. Lo había desarrollado a partir de la molécula base que habían hecho sus padres antes de morir. Ahora, tenía que leer una investigación llevada a cabo en Nueva York sobre la Telomerasa, una enzima que por alguna razón había acabado creando al crear su droga. Necesitaba más información sobre ella y posibles formas de destruirla, ya que podría ser un posible rastro para las autopsias.

Leyó por tercera vez la misma línea del artículo científico sin llegar a asimilar nada. No podía, la concentración le fallaba, se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho. Al fin y al cabo, había matado a un chico de su edad con su veneno. No sabía que se podían tener remordimiento de conciencia por eso. Allí nadie los tenía, demasiadas personas habían muerto por culpa de la organización, sólo era una víctima más. ¿Por qué entonces no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza? ¿Era porque era joven, como ella? No, Charly también lo era cuando murió y no por ello se sintió así. Claro que a Charly lo mataron con un francotirador y no con su droga. Nadie lloró su perdida, estaba solo en el mundo. Su cuerpo fue quemado en un incendio que hubo en una lujosa casa en Detroit, Estados Unidos, su ciudad natal. Resultado: no había ni rastro de él, pero estaba muerto. Quizás era eso lo que la molestaba, que no hubiera ni rastro de él.

Dejó el artículo y se centró, como venía haciendo los últimos tres días, en los periódicos, todavía esperaba encontrar noticias del chico. Como antes, la única que había sobre asesinatos o desaparecidos era la de un joven que había resuelto un asesinato en la montaña rusa. Kudo Shinichi.

La científica cogió el teléfono y llamó a la única persona que la podría consolar, su hermana. Saltó el contestador, como siempre.

-Akemi, soy yo, cuando puedas hablamos, donde siempre.

...

Mientras Siho observaba a los ratoncitos morir por la APTX 4869, uno le sorprendió. No se estaba muriendo, agonizaba como los demás, pero en lugar de morir parecía encoger, como si estuviera volviendo a ser pequeño de nuevo. Esperó por si el ratón moría. Pero una vez hubo pasado el tiempo de agonizar, el pequeño ratón empezó a moverse como si nada. ¿Sería un posible efecto secundario? Decidió dejar al ratoncito en observación durante una temporada.

Prosiguió con su estudio durante lo largo de la semana, sin anotarlo en ningún lugar, no quería que hubiera evidencias. Le hizo pruebas para comprobar su resistencia física y de inteligencia. Durante estas últimas comprobó, no poco asombrada, que recordaba cosas de antes de encoger. Se sentía feliz con su pequeño secreto.

Entre prueba y prueva, volvió al trabajo de síntesis, probando esta vez un nuevo método de extracción, con un nuevo disolvente apolar. El séptimo día desde el accidente estaba concentrada en sus pruebas de decantación cuando una presencia detrás suyo le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Acabó con lo que estaba haciendo, suspiró resignada y se dio media vuelta. Vodka estaba mirando a su alrededor entre asombrado y aterrorizado. Era por todos sabido que no le gustaban los laboratorios, por lo que normalmente no entraba.

-Vodka.

-Sherry – dejó de mirar alrededor y clavó sus ojos faltos de emoción en la chica-. El jefe dice que mañana tienes una cita con Masami. Donde siempre.

-Recibido. Ya puedes irte.

El hombre de negro se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso decidido. Cuando estaba llegando al umbral de la puerta a Sherry se le ocurrió una idea.

-Vodka, necesito más ratones para mis pruebas. Pero que sean viejos.

-¿Viejos?-se giró para mirarla a la cara-Si son viejos, ¿cómo sabrás que no se mueren de forma natural?

-Lo sabré... Tú tráemelos viejos.

-¿Y porque no jóvenes?

-He.. he tenido algún que otro problema con los jóvenes -improvisó mientras pensaba en alguna excusa-verás… los más pequeños rehúsan comer la droga…-tragó saliva- creo que es porque su olfato esta menos deteriorado y detectan el olor de las sustancias volátiles que contiene. Así que los necesito viejos.

-Bueno, no queremos problemas, tendrás ratones viejos.

...

-Akemi-Shiho se permitió sonreír.

-Shiho,-su hermana le devolvió la sonrisa- te he echado de menos. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has tenido algún problema?

-No, bueno… Gin me robó la medicina y se la dio a un paciente real hace una semana.

-Shiho…-el semblante de Akemi se ensombreció- lo siento. Yo… ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Yo…-suspiró- creo que no.

-¿Te parece si acabamos el café y vamos a buscar lo que te tengo que dar?

Miró a ver si veía el coche de Gin, como parecía que no había moros a la costa le hizo señas a su hermana para que desconectara todos los escuchas y mecanismos de seguimiento cuando salieran.

-Si, me parece bien. ¿Cómo va por el mundo exterior? ¿Es mejor que ser una rata de laboratorio?

-Si, por lo menos te da más el sol y sabes cuando es de día y cuando de noche. Aunque no te enteras tanto de los trapicheos que hay en marcha. Solo de tu trabajo.

Minutos más tarde, en las afueras de la cafetería. Dos chicas andaban sin rumbo aparente. Una con el pelo castaño corto y otra con el pelo más oscuro y largo.

-Creo que estamos fuera de radar- dijo la del pelo más corto.

-Si, pero vamos por aquí. Saltarnos la ruta la hará más larga y entretenida.

-Vale.

Cogieron un callejón poco concurrido que acababa en un enorme parque. Se metieron por el bosque y caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Bien, creo que ahora ya podemos hablar. Shiho, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-No estoy segura que el veneno funcione correctamente. Creo que tiene algún defecto. Y creo que es posible que el tal Kudo Shinichi siga vivo.

-Kudo Shinichi… así que sabes el nombre de la víctima. ¿Eso es que alguien ha denunciado su desaparición?

-No. Resulta que es detective y que resolvió un caso en la montaña rusa en la que se subieron Gin y Vodka para comprobar que no había policía cerca- esbozó una sonrisa torcida-. Al final el tiro les salió por la culata. Se vieron implicados en una investigación de asesinato. Y este chico la resolvió. Salió en los periódicos. Sin embargo, nadie ha denunciado su desaparición ni se ha encontrado su cadáver. Supongo que los policías lo habrían reconocido.

-Entonces… ¿sugieres que sigue vivo? Eso sería tan fácil como mirar si sigue yendo al instituto o si vive en su casa.

-No es tan fácil… Si sigue vivo, no podrá seguir yendo al instituto- Sherry suspiró-. Verás, hay un efecto secundario que he notado con solo un ratón por el momento. He pedido más ratones para aumentar la n en el experimento. No se si se podrá establecer un porcentaje determinado…

-Cariño, ya sé que te encanta hablar sobre elaboración de experimentos, pero ¿podrías ir al grano?

-Sí. Hay un ratón que ha encogido… es como si volviera a ser joven. Me parece que tiene recuerdos de antes de encoger. Creo que podría existir la posibilidad de que el chico de mi edad ahora sea mucho más joven. No se exactamente cuantos años podría tener. Podría ser desde un bebé hasta unos meses más joven. No se como se extrapola el efecto de los ratones a los humanos.

Akemi miró a su hermana con semblante pensativo. Si lo había entendido bien, había creado la pócima de la juventud eterna. Mejor dicho, un veneno que o te encogía hasta una determinada edad o te mataba.

-Shiho, no le cuentes esto a nadie. Investiga por tu cuenta. Y si hay rueda de reconocimiento en su casa ve. Ve e investiga su ropa. Si ha encogido hasta una edad mayor que un bebé, en la que pueda andar, habrá vuelto a su casa. E investiga noticias de niños encontrados. Si es adolescente, lo tenemos más complicado pero quizás también haya algo en las noticias- al ver la mirada de comprensión en su hermana prosiguió-. No se lo cuentes a nadie, si el chaval tiene oportunidad de vivir, que viva. Tu y yo vamos a por el dinero de estos hombres antes que nos empiecen a buscar por ladronas- sonrió irónicamente.

….

Hacía dos semanas que había iniciado las pruebas con los ratones viejos. No eran muchos, pero había algunos que sobrevivían. También hacía dos semanas que había visto a su hermana. Akemi Miyano, también conocida como Masami Hirota, era su salvación en los momentos de dificultades.

Aquél primer ratoncito pequeño no era el único, había más que habían encogido. El porcentaje que había calculado era muy bajo. Pero existía la posibilidad que la droga que ella había creado rejuveneciera en lugar de matar. Se preguntó, de nuevo, si tendría el mismo efecto en personas y se descubrió rezando para que así fuera.

Teniendo en cuenta los resultados obtenidos de su investigación secreta volvió al ordenador a buscar información sobre aquel día del mes pasado. Esta vez se centró en noticias de niños encontrados. Había una de un niño encontrado desmayado que había desaparecido corriendo. Por lo visto el niño había sufrido algún problema pues se encontraba con ropa grande para su tamaño. Todavía había esperanza.

...

-Vodka tu mira por la cocina, Kir la biblioteca, Vermouth... ¿Ya ha desaparecido?

-Se fue hacia arriba con la científica.

-Bien, bueno, sed meticulosos.

Miyano oyó la voz de Gin desde la puerta de lo que parecía la habitación de un adolescente. ¿Sería su habitación? ¿La de Shinichi Kudo? Lo revisó todo, tenía cajas debajo de la cama con ropa desde bebe hasta adolescente. Pero faltaba una franja de edad. La ropa de 6-7 años. ¿Sería posible que...? Volvió a guardar la caja donde la había encontrado. El resto de la habitación estaba polvorienta, la cama bien hecha y fría, no parecía que viviera nadie allí.

...

La conclusión estaba clara. Shinichi Kudo había desaparecido del mapa. Por lo tanto, estaba muerto. Al menos, esa era la conclusión a la que habían llegado los de negro. Ella, la de la bata blanca, lo tenía claro. El chico estaba vivo y tenía la apariencia de un niño de 6-7 años.

Abrió en su ordenador la lista de los nombres. Cambió el estado de Kudo Shinichi de desaparecido a muerto. Ahora él era libre, libre para vivir, como los ratoncitos encogidos que había dejado sueltos después de hacer pruebas con ellos. Sonrió tristemente, mientras anhelaba una libertad que hasta entonces no había notado que le faltaba. Se emocionó, sin poderlo evitar, ahora tenía un secreto. Él. Él sería su pequeño secreto, hasta la tumba.


End file.
